<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Fic that I work on when I try working out other Fics by ArwenHalia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350087">The Fic that I work on when I try working out other Fics</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenHalia/pseuds/ArwenHalia'>ArwenHalia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, But they can't see eye to eye, Crossover, Demigods at Hogwarts, Gen, Ginny Weasley is a Good Friend, Harry Potter is So Done, Hermione Granger is Not Perfect, I'm Sorry, Jason Grace Ships Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Mostly POV Harry, Multi, No character bashing, Or at least that's what I tried, Other, Percy Jackson is a Good Bro, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Canon, Post-The Heroes of Olympus, Quest Leader Hazel Levesque, Ron Weasley is NOT useless, THE FIC, The demigods are tired by the war, The demigods trying to convince tired witches that the gods are real, The witches are tired by the war, and a good cousin, at some point, bc reasons, sometimes I get too carried away with character exploration, we don't deserve her</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:48:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenHalia/pseuds/ArwenHalia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Battle of Hogwarts and Voldemort's subsequent downfall, magical Europe (particularly Great Britain) is a bit in shambles, and in the midst of the chaos of restorations a deity calling herself both Hecate and Trivia has entered the game trying to get credibility but Harry won't have any of it.<br/>Harry Potter is tired after a war and he's determined not to get launched into another one. Somehow he lets his friends convince him to return to Hogwarts for his last year of schooling trying to distance himself from his doubts and unstability, but when five random kids interrupt the First Feast obviously harboring trouble for the year... well now he has to sort this out too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harley (Percy Jackson) &amp; The Hephaestus Cabin, Hermione Granger &amp; Harry Potter &amp; Ron Weasley, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nico di Angelo &amp; Hazel Levesque, Nico di Angelo &amp; Jason Grace &amp; Percy Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! I've been reading and writing fanfiction for years, but this is the first long-fic that I publish. It's kind of a project for when I'm tired of working on other projects that I might or might not finish. Even so, constructive criticism is always appreciated and I would love to know what you think and/or hope for this story!<br/>Happy reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>May had been an absolute mess. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After the fall of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dark Lord</span>
  </em>
  <span>, his network had followed suit and with it, so did the magical British community. Everywhere, witches and wizards where fleeing, and those who didn’t quickly enough were being stopped by aurors. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Since the main editors of the Daily Prophet (and a huge bunch of other workers) were in Azkaban awaiting for trial, the unorganized newspaper had to shut down. The main and most trusted (even after the charges) source of news was out and distrust and chaos erupted. Rumours and misinformation were everywhere about who had worked with whom and if the aurors went questioning where and who had been there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Once a suitable interim minister was finally found, twenty days after Pius Thicknesse was murdered in his sleep, things got marginally better. The new minister had issued the beginning of ‘The Official Ministry Reports’ (or ‘The Reports’ as everyone started calling them) all Ministry actions and decisions were published as to avoid gossip. Of course, the Reports were endless and hard to read, but it gave the Ministry a sense of transparency and dependability it hadn’t got in decades. The magical community relished in the Ministry doing </span>
  <em>
    <span>things</span>
  </em>
  <span>, even if most couldn’t decipher what those </span>
  <em>
    <span>things </span>
  </em>
  <span>were.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the beginning of July, magical Britain had started to settle. It was common knowledge (which is to say, presumption) that the few Death Eaters not currently in Azkaban were abroad, being persecuted to the fullest stretch of magical law and soon to be caught. Many Snatcher rings had been dissolved and imprisoned too. Law retraction had started to take effect and muggle-borns had reluctantly started to involve themselves in magical affairs again. This, of course, led to a furious volunteering campaign for the restoration of Hogwarts, led by the now renown war heroes Minerva McGonagall and Hermione Granger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The worse had passed and things had started to look up for the British wizarding community. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then it happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Interim Minister of Magic had called an open conference for the announcement of the oncoming elections. Things were going up, but as a cunning politician, he knew that in a critical stage like this, the first mistake after the war would be what the people remembered him for. A strategic temporal retreat from the scene would ensure another opportunity at a later time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The attendance to the conference was huge. The Reports had stated that new requirements for the charge of Minister of Magic were being discussed and the final results would be announced along with the election’s information; people were eager to end the speculation about this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And for those not in attendance, both the old and new magical journalism companies that had been launched into the main-stream after the fall of The Prophet had made sure the conference hall had to be magically enlarged two times that day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The speculation had been thick in the air while Interim Minister of Magic Crumblebugg spoke his introductory speech. Right before everything went down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One second the Minister had been talking of hopes of peace and prosperity for wizarding Europe, and then his voice couldn’t be heard anymore. The ceiling looked like a starry night, not much different from that of the Hogwarts enchanted ceiling. The polished floor started to morph back and forth into damp mud and grass, and every wizard and witch felt incapable of moving, speaking or even gasping at the sudden change of scenery. All just before </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One voice (perhaps composed by thousands of voices) started a speech no one could escape from.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“This is Hecate and Trivia” </span>
  </em>
  <span>the voice stated in soft but commanding murmur </span>
  <em>
    <span>“This is the Goddess that gifts all of you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> The Gods have been neglected”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was spoken as a universal truth, and at least just for that moment, every witch and wizard in the world had the absolute certainty that it was an inescapable true that would follow them forever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Your world is forever changed, because you will no longer be ignorant. To the Gods, to the history and to your gifter who is both Hecate and Trivia.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right then, there was a vision of a dark skinned woman in dark purple and sparkly robes levitating in right before them, with hair that mixed imperceptibly with the star-filled ceiling. The woman spoke with the same voice that sounded like every whisper in the world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t claim your direction, and I don’t need for your obedience. I claim your knowledge of the Gods.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>For us.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And just like that, everything was gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next day, the wizarding world was once again, a mess.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the news-papers assured the witches and wizards of Britain, it seemed like </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Vision</span>
  </em>
  <span> had not only affected the wizarding British population, but the entire wizarding world. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Vision episode</span>
  </em>
  <span> had been confirmed to have marked wizards in every corner of the world, in different languages at the same time. Many East-Asian wizards had thought it to be a strange dream, until the news broke out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By midday, 27 witches and wizards had come forward in Great Britain alone announcing themselves as Hecate and Trivia. By five in the afternoon all of them and then some had been cleared due to lack of evidence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A new sense of uncertainty had recaptured the wizarding community. Many had tried to dismantle the facts, looking for an explanation and the amount of power that such a feat surely had required. But nothing was realistic enough, there was no explanation that satisfied anyone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logically, at first everyone was so sure it must have been a wizard trying to establish reign over the magical world. But as weeks passed and there were no answers or any more global broadcast-spells, some started to question whether it could have been true.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Especially after the reveal that many magical creatures had also experienced </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Vision.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goblins were the first to talk about it, in their usual manner, belittling many wizards for their exasperation and ignorance of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lady Hecate.</span>
  </em>
  <span> House elves murmured when allowed to about </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lady Trivia </span>
  </em>
  <span>and whether they’d be punished for insinuating offerings to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Harry Potter seethed and brooded in the Burrow, which he had refused to leave after the Battle of Hogwarts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So many people had died, so many innocents, so many </span>
  <em>
    <span>children</span>
  </em>
  <span> had died trying to stop a particularly gifted wizard who thought was entitled to rule the wizarding world and </span>
  <em>
    <span>save it</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So many people died actively trying to prevent </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And now that work and sacrifice was just for nothing since many seemed so ready and eager to bend over the first demonstration of magical prowess.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t want to think about the sacrifices made in the last years. He didn’t want to think about Cedric Diggory, or Sirius, or Lavender Brown, or Dumbledore, Colin Creevey, his relationship with Ginny, Hermione’s parents, Fred, or Hogwarts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was kind of impossible though. When it looked like it had been for nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry didn’t want another war. He was tired of fighting and dying. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But </span>
  <em>
    <span>when</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hecate was found, Harry certainly wouldn’t hesitate to fight back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter One?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everyone and their sister tries to convince Harry to return to Hogwarts. Who will manage?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I didn't want to publish all the chapters that I have written at once, but the prologue is definitley devoid of any interesting nutritional plot; it's just background information into the fic, so... this sort of a transition chapter. It  doesn't have too much actual plot either, but it's more than the prologue. so there</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Everyone insisted that Harry had to go back to Hogwarts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even for just a couple of hours. We always need more wands, Harry.” Hermione had assured him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry had relented and agreed to go “At least once, Harry. I will leave you alone if you go </span>
  <em>
    <span>once</span>
  </em>
  <span>” after a two weeks of pestering and imploring glances from everyone at the Burrow. He helped for an hour before he felt an impending need to flee the place. It hadn’t even had anything to do with the castle itself (or its ruins); it had been the other volunteers that had driven Harry back to the Burrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They kept </span>
  <em>
    <span>staring </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>gawking </span>
  </em>
  <span>at Harry. A couple of them had actually tried to talk about the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Battle. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Harry had taken that as his cue to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that encounter, Harry had been almost ridiculously against getting out of the Burrow. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> the kind of circus that his presence would create. He could see it in Hermione’s face whenever she came back from Hogwarts or Diagon Alley. He could see it in Ron’s and George’s and Ginny’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, naturally, he had planned to ignore the letter that arrived on his birthday, inviting him to go back to Hogwarts for his seventh year. He was sure Hermione would be going back, and so would Ginny. But he hadn’t expected Ron to want to finish his Hogwarts education, especially without Molly Weasley’s prompting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean… If I want to do anything at all after the war, I need to finish school first”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The twins dropped out of Hogwarts.” Harry had answered without thinking, and grimaced as soon as he realized what he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron grimaced, but didn’t back down. “Yeah, but they… they made a life </span>
  <em>
    <span>before</span>
  </em>
  <span> the war. Or, well, before it got as bad as it got. George has something to go back to… kind of. We didn’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>start</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Harry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This didn’t make Harry hop on the Hogwarts train. Partially because didn’t know how to live a life out of the war. He’d had mediocre hopes when he was fifteen, but it seemed so long ago now, he barely recognized himself, he didn’t know what to do now. To start? To start a new life? Or just a life in general? How did he start if he didn’t know what kind of life he wanted to </span>
  <em>
    <span>start</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, Ginny (always Ginny) had put things into perspective the night before the scheduled Diagon Alley trip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you could stop seeing Hogwarts in your sleep if you saw how it’s changed.” Harry had kept quiet “It doesn’t look like a graveyard anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it still is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hogwart’s never been a graveyard, Harry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry wanted to be angry, but he couldn’t. He was too tired of being angry. So he kept quiet again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have options now, you know? We all do. Hogwarts was the first place to give us options, choices. If I had to start somewhere, Hogwarts is where I’d want to start.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny had kissed him that night before going back to her room. And the next day, Harry tagged along to Diagon Alley.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! Pls comment so I know what you think about it. All feedback is greatly appreciated &lt;3<br/>Next chapter will get started on the actual crossover part of the story, see ya!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please let me know what you think! I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>